Againamorphs 1 The Chosen
by Beckyno1
Summary: First fan fic. Ellimst and Crayak make a deal, and 12 Animorphs are split into 2 teams. Each fighting for the same goal - but against each other. Rated K , no swearing, possibly violance, but not too harmful. Please review and enjoy.
1. Starting

This is my first decent fan fic, please go easy on me.

Disclaimer - K.A.A owns Animorphs, although I wish I did.

Againamorphs 1 The Chosen

* * *

Prologue

Ellimist was sitting waiting for Crayak. As usual, he was late. Ellimist sighed. They were going to be discussing the Animorphs. If he ever showed up…which Ellimist believed would be unlikely. He reckoned he'd have to do this meeting on his own. As usual. When was the last time Crayak showed up? Last week. And there was a meeting every week.

Crayak swished into the room at a high pace. He sat down at the table and said, "Hello, Ellimist. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, I did!" Ellimist told him furiously. "You were supposed to be here 3.86 minutes ago! Do you know what I could have been able to do in that 3.86 minutes? Time is money, Crayak. We have important things to discuss, which shall involve us both."

"Yes, well, hurry up," Crayak snapped. "I can't be here all day."

"It's only a few hours to the new day," Ellimist loftily reminded him. "And what we are here to discuss is important. I believe that our game is getting old, Crayak. I am getting bored of it."

"I've been getting bored of it for kind of a while," Crayak snapped. "And listening to you almost makes life as boring, so tell me your idea, so I can get out of here. Like now."

"Well, I have been thinking we should replay the prawns," Ellimist told him. "But this time with teams. And some new Animorphs."

This got Crayak's attention. "And who were you planning for as the new Animorphs?"

"A wide range of people," Ellimist explained. He clapped his hands and 11 humans and 1 Andalite appeared. "We would each chose 6 from this selection."

Crayak's eyes flickered over them. "Terms and Conditions?"

"There's not many -" Ellimist began, but Crayak cut him short.

"That's what you always say," Crayak muttered to himself. Ellimist glared at him before continuing.

"We cannot get too involved in them ,they have to make there own decisions but we can referee them as we please," Ellimist explained. "For instance, you can help them, but not get involved directly. You could insist in helping one get out of a trapped morph, as long as it would not harm the other team directly."

"Yeah, yeah," Crayak was still looking at them. Sizing them up, most likely. "Who shall pick first?"

"Be my guest," Ellimist waved a hand airily.

"As my leader, I chose….well, not Jake, that went terribly….I pick Tobias," Crayak concluded.

"Interesting choice…." Ellimist mused. "I chose Jake. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Unfortunately, Ellimist, his second chance shall be his last chance," Crayak grinned a little wickedly. "I chose Rachel, because Tobias will fry me if I don't, and Drode will assist him."

"Very well," Ellimist sighed. "I shall have Cassie, for similar reasons."

"You shall fall before we even begin," snorted Crayak. "I chose David. This teams gonna need a scheming mind."

"Then I'll take Marco," Ellimist grinned evilly. "I know you wanted him."

"No biggy," Crayak shrugged it off. "I take Ax." Ellimist's jaw dropped.

"No fair!" He exclaimed. "You know I wanted Ax…Oh well. I'll have Tom."

"He's worthless," Crayak snorted. "Truly worthless. I will have Melissa. Her father will help a lot."

"Your picking is swayed," Grinned Ellimist. "I shall have James. I believe a second leader will come in handy."

"I chose that girl next to Tom," Crayak insisted. "She looks like she could kick butt."

"Ahh, Natalie," Ellimist told him. "She's Marco's cousin. She was never introduced during the series." **((Natalie is the only character I can truly claim))**

"I shall have Jordan," Ellimist looked weary. "Seeing as she's the last one."

"Where are we starting from?" Crayak asked.

"Find out in the next chapter," Ellimist replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**How was it? I can take critism. Please review and wait for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow guys, it's been a while. I finally gave up and wrote this entire thing in the space of fourty-five minutes. It's getting late here, so don't blame me if stuff's wrong. I just had to do this before it drove me insane. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Animorphs, or most of the characters, but I do own Natalie. Go Natalie!**

* * *

Chapter One

My name is Tobias, but that's all I can tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy. I can't say my address, my phone number, my family name, any details about my friends, who is making me promise this…well, actually, I can tell you that one. It's the Crayak.

It all happened with that one night. That one night changed the way that me and my friends look at the world, it changed our beliefs, it changed our lives…and no, I'm not talking about the fact that a girl even looked in my direction and smiled. However, that too was pretty life changing. But in a completely different way, trust me.

"Are you sure you want to go through the construction site, Rachel?" Melissa asked, sounding a little worried. "My dad always tells me not to go through there, and if I do, something really bad will happen to me. He says that there's scary guys in there, like, axmen."

"Oh, just relax, Mel," laughed Rachel. "Nothing will go wrong. We're just gonna take a short cut through here, and no harm could possibly be done." She laughed, just wanting to spook Melissa out. "Unless of course, there's an alien in here, just wanting to jump out at you!"

"Just leave her alone, Rachel," David sighed wearily. "You can't creep her out just by saying stuff like that. But, seriously, what's the problem of going through here?"

"Oh, come on," Natalie grabbed my hand and dragged me practically in there. Well, the others decided. If we were going through there, they wanted to come too. But poor Melissa still looked a little unsure. Why must Rachel torment her?

These are my friends. David's been my best, and possibly only, friend for many years. We met when we were little kids. My uncle and his dad were friends over a business matter ; however, what business my uncle has ever been involved in, don't ask me. David's got a bit of an outgoing, more confident personality than myself. And yet, he can still hang around in the shadows and let other people join in. He gets really freaked out about dreams he gets ; he swears the one who had last night was him getting trapped as a rat and being left on a island, so you can see that he has his own problems. David's dad is a 'spy' as he calls it. They've lived here for years. They were going to move, but his mother got a permanent job so they could stay here. David's hair is a neat, brush-able blonde and his eyes are a startling onyx black.

Rachel's one of my few friends ; at least, I think I can call her a friend. She's kind to me, and helps me when I'm in trouble with a bully. And she hangs out with me, so, yeah, Rachel's a friend. Rachel's got a very ongoing personality, always wanting to get involved in something. I mean, someone hit this kid she didn't even know, and she was right in there, and knocked the bully unconscious. I look up to Rachel, as she can defend herself and others. But I think that she can be a bit reckless, and is a little scared underneath. But never, ever tell her that I said that. She scares me, a lot. She doesn't mind knocking out someone every so often, and I haven't been a victim yet. Rachel could probably look good in a hurricane ; she's got long, blonde hair and wild blue eyes. She could be a model, I guess. If she stops getting into fights.

Melissa's Rachel's best friend, and they do everything together. Melissa, unlike Rachel, can be a bit of a wimp sometimes. Although, as I'm king of the wimps, I can't talk. I don't know how they're best friends, they can be total opposites. Melissa likes order and everything to be in it's place, while Rachel couldn't care. Melissa's dad is our vice principle, but I've never got in trouble with him. Melissa's a brilliant gymnast, people say she could go to the Olympics if she really wanted to. I'll admit, I've saw her and she is really good. She could beat those gymnastics in the Olympics any day. As far as I know, she's been having some troubles at home. Apparently, her and her parents are in constant arguments. Melissa's got mousy blonde hair, deep grey eyes, and she's small and slim.

Natalie, along with David, is my other best friend, but her and David don't really get along. It annoys me so much. Constant arguing. Natalie lives with her dad, as her mum died when she was younger. Just like me, I guess. Natalie can be caring and sweet, but trust me, you don't want to get on the wrong side of her. She's got energy like a cheetah, and does what she wants, when she wants. She doesn't wait to be told. But on the other hand, she won't go rushing into danger if it's hopeless. Just if she thinks she's got a slim chance of doping what she wants to do. Natalie moved here a couple of years ago, and we quickly became friends. Her dad's a little…crazy and wrong, lets just say. He believes that the world was a better place when it was rules by Hitler. Natalie's got shoulder length black hair, sparkling green eyes and pale skin. I guess I sorta…like Natalie, if you get what I mean.

We walked slowly through the construction site, checking behind our shoulders for mass murderers every so often. Melissa was looking really scared by now, bless her. We decided to talk a little to cheer her up.

"I mean, that bully just walked straight up to me and punched me," Rachel complained. "Did no one ever tell him not to hit a girl? Well, I wasn't going to stand for it. I decided to take matters into my own hands. At all costs."

David and I looked at each other. He rolled his eyes. We all knew what was going to happen now. Rachel would knock the guy out, and everything would be fine.

"So, I decided to, just, you know, knock the guy out," Rachel said casually, like it was nothing. "And then this guy came out of the office. He was in his forties, or something. Well, the police were there, escorting him out. He looked a little drunk, and mad."

Natalie snorted with laughter, while I instantly got worried.

"What did the guy look like?" I asked Rachel, trying to sound like it was nothing.

"He was kinda fat, with chunks of ginger hair," She tried to remember. "He had blazing blue eyes, and a black scarf. He was also wearing a bright orange coat with these hideous black stripes."

That was enough description. I knew who it was.

"Tobias?" David asked me. "What's up? You've gone all pale and worried looking."

"That guy was my uncle," I groaned. "The idiot. That's what, the third time this month he's got himself arrested. I wonder what he was doing at the school…"

Rachel just had to start laughing. "That guy was your uncle?"

"Oh, yes, he's such a pleasure to live with," I smirked. But then my expression turned into panic. "Hey guys, what's that?"

Everyone looked up to what I was pointing to. It was almost like a bright glow coming closer and closer towards earth. We stood there, transfixed at the falling object.

As it got closer, we could quiet clearly make it out. It was large, and black, with a row of weapons and armour surrounding the base. It had almost like a tail spinning nearer the back. We all knew what it was. We just didn't want to believe it.

"It's a spaceship," Natalie finally found her voice. "A spaceship. And it's coming right for us!"

* * *

**A cliffie, dun dun dun! **

**Please review, I promise I own't take two months getting the next chapter up. It won't take long, I promise. A few days, at the most. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Short-ish update! I'll get the next chapter done quickly, I promise. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Animorphs or characters, and stuff like that.**

**((PS - I've discovered that my word processor and don't get along. So any thought speech will be in (( and ))**

* * *

Chapter Two

We all just sorta stood there staring at it. Natalie was right, it was defiantly coming down to land. It would miss us, however, but it would land right in front of us. We all stood there in silence, just watching it come closer and closer towards us. I could see that Melissa was looking completely terrified. I know that she hates stuff like this, and doesn't like the Harry Potter films, because she thinks they're too scary. I prayed, that for her sake, no alien jumped out at us. Who knows how scared she'd be?

Natalie on the other hand, looked like she was loving this. I'm not joking. She was staring at the ship with an excited grin covering her pale face. Why must she love stuff like this? Well, it is fairly exciting. I mean, we could be witnessing the first ever alien landing on Earth. Ever. We'd become like, so famous just for being here at the right time. I saw David scramble in his pockets for his phone camera. Oh, so he was thinking the same as me? If we videoed this, that'd be a lot better.

"Damn!" David hissed, furious. He threw his hands from his pockets, looking exasperated. His face was one of pure rage. "Mr Chapman confiscated my phone because I was listening to it in English! Today, of all days! We had an alien spaceship and I can't catch it on video?! Tobias, do you have a phone?"

I snorted, "Oh, please. Last time my Uncle was watching a football match, you tried to call me, remember? He was so furious, he chucked it against the wall and it smashed into eighteen different pieces. I couldn't figure out how to put it back together."

David swore under his breath. "Ladies? Do any of you have one?"

"Out of battery," Rachel held hers up for no reason whatsoever.

"No credit," Melissa sighed, pocketing hers again, looking at the face of it sadly.

"There's no signal anyways," Natalie groaned in disgust. "That's just perfect, isn't it?" She flipped down the lid of her mobile, and continued watching the spaceship.

The ship landed, and we all trained our eyes on the door of it. Melissa gave a shriek of horror as soon as soon as the door slowly started to open. It was going so slow, like it was building up the tension in the construction site. I realised that I was holding my breath.

There was four gasps, and another shriek. There was an alien. I felt Melissa sag beside me ; instinctively, David and I both wrapped an arm around her. Melissa has a tendency to faint.

The alien was blue, much to my amazement. It looked at us with four eyes ; 2 of it's eyes swirled around all of us, and 2 (much to my horror) were fixed on me. They almost seemed to be smiling at me. I smiled back. All of the eyes were a sparkling green. As the alien didn't have a mouth, just three nostrils, I think that's how it smiles. It stood on 4 legs, and had 2 arms. At the end of the week looking arms were 7 fingers. It's tail was arched, easily showing us it's most dangerous weapon - a pointed, scorpion tail. The blade looked like it could chop any of our heads of at any moment.

"Hello," I started to approach the alien. It gave me another of it's smiles, and I felt Melissa grab the back of my shirt. David continued holding her, just in case something happened. No one wanted her fainting if they had to run.

((Hello,)) the alien answered ; in perfect unison, we all froze. I saw Rachel's eyes grow wider, almost as if she didn't believe this. Natalie was just looking truly shocked, yet like she was enjoying this. David looked a little faint himself, and Melissa looked like she was going to die of fright.

"Who are you?" I asked the alien, my voice coming out a little shaky. Yet it was confident, like I knew what I was doing. Trust me, that was not the case. But I felt like I knew the alien, like he was an old friend.

((I am Prince Elfangor-Sirianal-Shamtul,)) the alien answered. He then gave a cry of pain, and knelt over on his side. I tried to grab him, but he toppled over. I jumped down beside him, and saw the big burn stretching along his side.

David saw the burn, and tried to take his shirt off, but the alien smiled at him, and shook his head. ((There is no need. I will die. The wound is fatal. I have an important message to deliver to all of you, all separate.))

We all looked at each other and cried out at the same time, "No!"

"You're the first alien to ever come to Earth," Rachel protested. "We can't just let you die!"

((Trust me, I'm not the first,)) Prince Elfangor gave us another of his strange smiles. ((There is other aliens, and I have been here before.))

"Others?" Melissa asked curiously. "Excuse me, but what could you possibly mean by that? Surely we would have noticed an alien running around. It would spread around fast.

((The Yeerks can get around the galaxy disguised,)) Elfangor explained. ((I am an Andalite, but I can also get around without being noticed, but in a different way. The Yeerks squeeze through the ear canal, and melt into your brain. They can take over you, and no one know that they are there. The Human - or Andalite, or whatever it may be - is completely powerless.))

We all just stood there in silence. "What does this Yeerk look like?" I eventually asked.

Elfangor turned and smiled at me. ((It looks like a slug, to be frank. A very big slug. This way it can not be told from a slug from a Yeerk. Now, I need one of you to do me a favour. Can you go into my ship and get a blue box? It's small and glowing.))

I stood up. "I'll get it." I walked into the ship, and looked around. It was wide and spacious, and was blue. But, splattered all over the floor, was bright red crimson blood. The Andalites, I guessed. I spotted the box in the corner, and went to pick it up. Beside it were a picture of four Andalites. It looked like a family, most likely Elfangors. And they'd have no idea what had happened to them.

I went and handed the box to Elfangor. He accepted it, and smiled at me. ((Thank you. This box is very important - it shall help you win the war to the war.))

"War?" David echoed, looking shocked. "What do you mean, win the war?"

((I need you to help protect Earth,)) Elfangor looked at us all in our eyes. ((Fight for your planet. It is the only way. Andalites will not be here for years.))

We all looked at each other. "I will," I told him. I knelt down beside him. The others looked at me. Then Rachel spoke up.

"I'm with Tobias," she smiled. This seemed to give the others courage.

"Yeah, alright," David and Natalie both said in unison.

We all looked to Melissa. She hated this sort if thing. She wouldn't want to fight for her planet, she hated killing and violence.

"I'll do it," she gulped. We all looked to her amazed.

((Perfect,)) Elfangor smiled. ((And now I must tell you each something very important. David, stay away from lions. Never have a fight against a tiger. Avoid cheese at all costs. Never get too close to a blue box, unless I tell you.))

"Huh?" David asked, looking puzzled.

((It'll all be revealed later,)) Elfangor smiled. ((Melissa. Your parents have been acting differently to you, no? I don't want to tell you this, but they are controllers. They have Yeerks in there heads. You must act like normal.))

It was silent. An awkward silence. "I'll free them somehow," Melissa vowed.

Elfangor seemed pleased with this answer. He smiled and nodded his head. ((Natalie. I have just one small message for you - stay away from your cousin, Marco. Trust me on this one.))

Natalie gave a hollow laugh, "I stay away from him already."

((Rachel. Never let your ruthlessness take over you. Use all of your self control, and never harm your friends,)) Elfangor gave her a small smile.

"What are you implying?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, but she was grinning.

((And, Tobias. Where to begin,)) Elfangor looked at me, as if he were trying to memorise my face. ((You haven't had the best of lives, but your true self has came forward. You are to lead this little band of protectors. I have faith in you.))

"Thanks," I smiled, but he cut across me.

((I wasn't finished. You'll be a great leader because your father was. And your mother was fearless and bold,)) Elfangor gave me another of his smiles.

"Excuse me for asking, but who was my father, and how was he great?" I asked, hoping that he might know more than he had told me.

((Your father was, and still is, a great Andalite war prince,)) Elfangor watched my startled reaction. ((And yes, before you ask, you are a half Human, half Andalite child.)) He let this sink in to my mind for a moment. The others were all watching my face with worried expressions. Elfangor gave me a reassuring smile. ((I am your father, Tobias-Sirinial-Shamtul.))

Ok. This surprised us all, and greatly. Natalie stepped back, while Rachel's eyes flickered in disbelief. Melissa gasped, and I felt David tense beside me. I guess I just looked surprised. But very, very surprised. I guess I must have looked kind of freaked out too.

((I never wanted to leave you or your mother,)) Elfangor continued, as if he believed this was the thing that was bothering me. He gave me another smile. ((I was forced to leave before you were born. Do you forgive me?))

"I don't blame you," I eventually found my voice. I guess I was kind of dazed. "It wasn't your fault…dad." Well, he was my dad. David smiled as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

((The Andalites will come one day,)) Elfangor told me. ((And then you, if you wish, go to the Andalite home planet and meet your grandparents and uncle and whatnot.))

"I'd love to," I told him.

There was a loud bang and a big flash. Then some lights boomed into the background.

((Yeerks,)) Elf-…dad spat, his voice filled with anger and hatred.

* * *

**How was it? I need reviews. They'll get the morphing ability in the next chapter (If you didn't already guess that :P). D'you guys think that it's worth reading? If every person who ever reads this reviews, then that's great! You don't even have to be signed in, and I accept annoyomus reviews. Anything you want to say about this fic? Positive? Negative? But I wouldn't like any flames. **


End file.
